He is Mine
by plumcake15
Summary: What would happen if Sam returned to Holby with Grace only to discover Connie had been hiding a different secret from them both? Complete
1. Chapter 1

She would have been happy to never lay eyes on Sam Strachan again. After the events of the summer there was a distinct possibility that she would do him some permanent damage if she did. Who could blame her? After all he had taken off to New York without so much as a second glance, taking their daughter with him. Contact between the waring pair had been limited to occasions where he had answered the telephone instead of Grace, or he'd been around whilst she was facetiming her daughter and they had to exchange pleasantries so as not to alert her daughter to the deep sense of loathing she now had for the man.

Yet now she found herself on a cold February night stood in arrivals of Heathrow Airport waiting for him to emerge through the doors with Grace. There was no mistaking her excitement at seeing Grace, she had missed her daughter more than she could articulate since she had been in New York but that didn't make the thought of seeing Sam any easier. She'd also had little time to prepare for the visit, Grace had phoned her just a few hours previously from the airport to say they were coming to visit, she had begged her mother to meet them at the airport. Naturally she had obliged, not wanting to set the visit from her daughter off on the wrong foot. But she was terrified all the same, for she had a secret, a secret she had been keeping from both Grace and Sam for quite some time now. A secret she would no longer be able to keep hidden once they arrived.

As she saw people beginning to appear through the doors she readjusted her clothing once more. The oversized coat and scarf working well in combination to mask for now her extended abdomen. Her eyes scanned the hordes of people, searching out the one person she wanted to see. Eventually as the crowds began to tail off, she saw her. Her perfect miniature. A beaming smile appeared on both females faces as their eyes locked. Immediately Grace dropped the suitcase she held in her hand, hoping her father would pick them up, she sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her in the direction of her mother, throwing herself into her arms. Connie's eyes pricked with tears at the progress her daughter had made since her accident as she wrapped her arms tightly around her, kissing the top of her head, "I've missed you so much Gracie" she murmured into her hair. Before she had the chance to say anything more, Grace had wriggled backwards slightly, the young girl's hands moving around to either side of her mother's swollen stomach.

"Mum?" she looked up questioningly. Connie's hands positioned themselves over Grace's gently guiding them to the location she could feel her unborn baby wriggling inside of her. A gasp escaped her daughter's lips as she too felt the movements from within.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you're not mad, are you? I didn't know how to tell you over the phone." Connie asked, the truth being that she'd wanted to keep the news from Sam for as long as possible so had found herself in turn unable to tell her eldest child.

"I'm not mad. But I'm glad I know now." Once again, she threw her arms around her Mother. Looking over her shoulder to her father who was now close by. Subconsciously Connie moved her scarf once more, hoping to disguise her bump again, but Sam had already clocked it.

He too had been dreading seeing Connie but being powerless to his daughter's persuasive techniques he had agreed for them to visit the UK for her to see her Mother. He was fully aware that the moment he laid eyes on Connie the love he felt for her would come rushing back. The love he feared admitting was there. He knew it was the reason he had run away once more to America. His mind raced as he took in the features of her face. She looked magnificent, she was glowing. Then he saw it, her rounded abdomen. Questions raced through his mind, but he didn't let them escape, they could wait, for now.

"Dad, look," Grace shifted the scarf which was now covering her mother's stomach. "I'm going to be a big sister."

"Congratulations, Connie." He smiled slightly, taking in the size of her bump. His mind running overtime equating it to when she was pregnant with Grace, the question of if the baby could be his consuming him.

"Er, thank you." She responded, her hand subconsciously travelling to her bump before she quickly changed the subject and turned her attention back to Grace. "Shall we head to the car, you must be very tired after the flight. I always find travelling so exhausting." Her arm slipped around her daughter's back as she turned her towards the airport doors and began to walk.

The drive back to Holby was uneventful. So much remained unsaid between Sam and Connie. He found his eyes kept resting on her, on her stomach. He was desperate to ask her about the baby but hadn't wanted to in front of Grace. As they finally pulled on driveway she glanced into the rear-view mirror, seeing that Grace was fast asleep behind her. Leaving Sam to manage the bags himself she carefully helped her daughter from the car and up to her bedroom. The same bedroom that had not changed a bit since she had left all those months previously.

As Grace snuggled down into her duvet, Connie perched on the bed beside her. Gently she stroked her hair off her face as she leant down to kiss her. "Sleep well little one." She sat for a while watching her whilst she stroked her bump, she told herself she was staying put because she missed Grace and wanted to enjoy having her there, but in truth, it was because she was avoiding the inevitable conversation she was going to have to have with Sam.

As she eventually descended the stairs she was met by him in her hallway. "Connie, we need to talk." She firmly shook her head at him, walking away into her kitchen.

"We do. You… you're" he gestured towards her, losing the confidence from his voice.

"Yes Sam, I'm pregnant," she turned to face him, her hands protectively covering her bump as she felt her son, move once again inside her, "But I don't see what it has to do with you."

"Is it mine?" he asked, as his eyes met hers.

"No." she lied, turning away from him once more, not wanting to see his face. She looked down to her stomach, she couldn't bear to tell him the baby was his, for she feared he would take him away from her, just like he had taken Grace. This baby was her second chance. This time she was going to get it right.

"Look at me in the eyes, Connie… and tell me the baby isn't mine." He pressed.

As she turned her eyes glistened, she struggled to remain in control as her eyes met his, her hands clasped tightly to her stomach. "He's my baby."

"But is he mine too?"

"No!" she insisted, before her tone softened "The baby isn't yours." She watched as he nodded dejectedly as he left the room, guilt sitting itself firmly in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the positive reviews for this fic have been overwhelming. Thank you all so very much. I hope you enjoy part two.**

* * *

A few minutes later Connie made her way slowly into the lounge, two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands. She'd decided it best to try and brush passed the encounter in the kitchen, pretend it had never happened. As she stepped through the door she saw him, lost in his own thoughts, stood by her fireplace. His eyes gazing at the framed scan picture that sat proudly on the mantle. "Here, I made coffee." She said interrupting his thoughts, offering out a mug to him. He took it from her gratefully, his expression pensive as his mind whirred.

"Thank you… but should you be…" he said gesturing to her cup.

She smiled slightly, "Decaf." She said before taking a sip from her own cup. "I wasn't able to touch the stuff for months, but the sickness has settled down now I'm further along."

"When are you due?" He was trying to show a friendly interest in the baby, hoping a friendlier approach might make her more willing to open up about the baby's paternity. He hadn't believed a word she'd said about the baby not being his, he'd been here before with her after all.

"April." She answered, as she sat herself down on the sofa, her hands wrapping themselves tightly around her mug as her feet curled beneath her.

"Not long to go then…" His mind quickly doing the calculations he knew if she was due in then she couldn't be sure the baby wasn't his. He risked pressing her further. "Does he make you happy?" He saw her confused look so continued, "The baby's father. Does he make you happy?" He couldn't help the feelings that were rolling around inside of him, although he doubted there was anyone else, the thought of another man holding her in his arms and loving her like he wanted to every night brought out the green-eyed monster within.

Shaking her head, she placed her mug on the table, casting her eyes away from him, her heart screaming at her for locking him out but her mind telling her she was doing it to protect herself. "He did, happier than I'd been in a long time but… it wasn't meant to be." She said truthfully, "It'll just be me and the baby." Her hand moved to cup her bump protectively. He eyed her carefully, scrutinising her body language.

"Con…" he watched her shudder as he called her that, "How can you be sure this baby isn't mine? You said you were due in April… I'm no midwife but even I can work out you would have fallen pregnant around the time we were together."

She knew it wouldn't be simple lying to Sam about the paternity of her unborn child, yet still she had been adamant that it was what she was going to do. Looking up at him her eyes met his, giving away some of her internal torment, tears threatening to fall. The hormones of pregnancy had made maintaining her ice queen exterior much harder. As he saw this, his hand instantly rose to her face, tenderly stroking her cheek as soothing sounds came from his mouth. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry… If this baby is mine I want to be there… for you both."

As their skin made contact it felt as if a bolt of lightning ran through them both. The connection between them reigniting the fire that sat deep within. Within seconds their lips crushed against each other, fighting for dominance in the passionate embrace.

Without warning she pulled away, stumbling backwards as she stepped away shaking her head. "No… I can't… I can't do this." She stuttered as she ran from the room as quickly as her feet would carry her. As she reached her bedroom she closed the door behind her, leaning back against the oak paneling as she slowly sunk to the floor, quiet sobs overtaking her body. She loved Sam with every fibre of her being, but she could not open her heart completely to him. The painful memories of him leaving the last time her heart was on her sleeve were still raw. She couldn't handle that pain again, she had to focus on herself and her baby.

Sam sat in disbelief for a few minutes, was that her confirming the baby was his? Or had she just been vulnerable so had reached out for comfort? He couldn't work out who had initiated the kiss, he knew he had been the one to reach out to touch her. But the kiss, they'd both leant into that. His eyes came to rest on a picture of Connie and Grace on the wall before settling once again on the scan. The internal battle he was feeling was unrelenting now. He wanted to tell Connie how he felt about her, that he had made a mistake by walking away the previous summer, but it was even more complicated now. He didn't know how she would react to him telling her that he ached to hold her in his arms again, to tell her he loved her, however the last thing he wanted was to hurt her more. For him this evening had raised more questions than it had answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yet more lovely reviews, thank you! I hope you enjoy the next installment.**_

* * *

The following morning Connie curled further into her duvet. She'd not slept at all well, dark rings evident beneath her emerald eyes. Her dreams had been plagued with thoughts of Sam leaving for America, taking Grace and the baby with him, of her once again being alone. Her hands slowly moved across her abdomen as she felt the kicks from within, her son reminding her that he was still there. "Morning little one," her words were uncharacteristically soft and gentle, "I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're going to stay right here with me." Her resolve to deny the paternity of her child was more steadfast than ever. She wasn't going to risk having both her son and daughter living on the other side of the Atlantic.

As she heard the soft padding of feet across the landing she made her way out to find her daughter wrapped in a pink robe. "Good morning darling girl." She placed a light kiss on her daughter's cheek as she yawned. "Breakfast?" Nodding in response Grace allowed herself to be guided towards the kitchen, settling herself at the table. As the two women tucked into breakfast as they smiled together, catching up on the many months they had been apart.

"Good morning." Sam spoke softly to them both as he entered the room, kissing the top of Grace's head. "Did you sleep well?" The question was directed at his daughter as he poured himself a cup of coffee, but he found his eyes resting on Connie.

"I did, it was nice being in my room again..." Connie reached across and held her daughter's hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

"It is lovely having you here, Gracie." The young girl sprung to her feet, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek before running off to her room, muttering as she went about getting dressed.

Connie and Sam found themselves alone in the kitchen, the silent tension between them filling the room. Sam decided to break the silence as he sat himself opposite her at the table. "About last night, Connie…"

"It was a mistake. It should never have happened." She replied firmly, going to move away from the table. His hand clasped over hers.

"We should talk about what happened and about the baby." he looked down at where their hands met.

She cut him off, "We don't need to Sam, it shouldn't have happened. We were both tired. It's no use raking up the past. And I told you, this baby isn't yours." She rose to her feet, moving to place her used crockery in the sink. "Now about today, I've got an appointment this morning, I tried to reschedule when I found out you were both coming but it couldn't be moved. I'd like to take Grace with me if that is okay… We'll only be a couple of hours."

He shook his head, "No, Connie. You do not get to change the subject like that. If this is my baby I have rights."

"And as I keep telling you, Sam. This baby isn't yours." She insisted once more.

"You did this with Grace, locked me out… I won't let you do that again." His voice was firmer now, he was speaking with more conviction as he stood inches from her.

"What? Will you get another illegal DNA test like you did with Grace? Y'know I should have had you and that stupid blonde bimbo struck off for that." Connie's defences had firmly been brought up, she told herself she was doing it to protect herself and the baby from getting hurt, but in truth she was hurting herself more by pushing him away.

"I did what I had to, to see my daughter. I don't regret it, Connie. I would do anything for Grace, you know that." His voice had softened a little as he reached out for her hand. "I just want to be there for you."

Her breath caught in her chest at his final words, her eyes pricking with tears which she tried furiously to bat away. "No, don't you dare. I won't let you play with my emotions like that. It isn't fair. You did this before. Told me we would be a family and then walked away. I won't let you do that again. I'm not some toy you can pick up and play with then put down when you are bored." With that she walked away from him, heading into the garden.

He stayed put for a few moments, cursing himself for pushing her too far. He didn't want to upset her, he just wanted her to admit that there was a chance the baby she was carrying was his. As he pushed open the door, the icy cold wind caught him by surprise. Cautiously he approached her, keeping his voice gentle and kind. "I'm going to check into a hotel later, give you and Grace some time alone."

Connie spun her head round, shaking it lightly. "She'd never allow that Sam, surely we can manage to be civil to one another for a few days." her tone was more abrupt that she had anticipated.

"Only if you are sure, I don't want to impose." He hadn't really wanted to go but felt it only polite to suggest it given the circumstances.

"I'm positive. We'll manage for Grace. The guest room is yours. I put clean towels in the bathroom for you this morning. Help yourself to whatever you need."

He silently thanked her with a smile. He knew he needed to take a softer approach with her, and that was going to be much easier if he was under the same roof as her. He'd learnt over the years to read Connie Beauchamp like a book, although she'd deny it. He could see through her lies and there was something she wasn't telling him. He was certain she was lying to him, just as she'd done during her pregnancy with Grace. Deep down he also knew he needed to be truthful with her about the way he felt, he loved her, but he was too scared to admit it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this next part.**_

 _ **Although I have managed to find time for writing and updating this weekend I have got a very busy schedule the next few weeks so don't know when this or my other fics will be updated. Sorry!**_

* * *

Grace has been more than obliging to go out with Connie that afternoon when she'd been told it was for a scan. The young girl excited to be able to be with her mother and see her unborn sibling. The waiting room of the private hospital was plush, and Grace had made herself at home relaxing back into the leather sofa. Hearing her name be called Connie rose to her feet, pulling Grace with her as she approached the nurse.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Beauchamp." The sonographer smiled, "Who is this little poppet?" She said gesturing at Grace.

"This is Grace, my eldest. She's visiting from New York. Perfect timing really, it is nice to have some company for an appointment for a change." The nurse nodded, Connie had made it quite plain during her first appointment that the baby's father would not be attending any appointments with her and she was doing this alone after the nurse had questioned her. Ever since then, the paternity of the baby had not been mentioned by anyone.

Connie lay back on the hospital bed and lowered the waistband of her trousers, she smiled across to her daughter who sat beside her beaming from ear to ear. "Can we find out if it is a girl or boy, please?" Connie laughed a little.

"I already know Gracie, I found out just like I did when having you. But I'll let the nurse tell you too." She shuddered as the nurse applied the cold gel to her abdomen, her hand reached out to hold Grace's as her attention turned to the screen where the flickering image of her unborn child appeared. The amazement on Grace's face made Connie's heart swell with joy as the thump of the baby's heart rate filled the room.

"Wow!" was all that came from the 11-year olds mouth. Connie gently squeezed her hand.

"Magical isn't it? I still remember hearing your heart beat for the first time." She smiled, gazing at her daughter. "I'd then use my stethoscope and sit and listen to you at night. I loved hearing your heart beating inside of me." Grace squirmed a little in her seat, she wasn't used to the overly affectionate side of her mother.

It was late afternoon before the two girls returned home. Grace burst into the living room with excitement whilst Connie carefully hung her coat on the rack. Grace jumped up excitedly beside her father she beamed from ear to ear. "I'm having a baby brother!" She squealed as she bounced beside him. "We listened to his heart beat, and mum was telling me about when she was having me and how she used to listen to my heart with her stethoscope… did you used to listen to me too?"

Sam caught Connie's eye as she entered the living room as Grace asked the question before he looked back down to his daughter shaking his head. "No darling I didn't." he filled with sadness as he watched his daughter's face fall.

"He was there for a scan though… so he did hear your heartbeat…" Connie said as she sat herself down on the sofa, "and he carried your scan picture around everywhere. Even in my theatre if I remember rightly." She pursed her lips as she remembered the time he'd pulled out the image in the scrub room, imploring her to slow down and think about their unborn child.

"I remember that day well." He said with a smile. "You'd been on your feet for 12 hours, I just wanted you to slow down."

"And I did…" Connie said as she thought back to the time when she was expecting Grace. "Your dad was my second shadow all through my pregnancy with you. He wouldn't leave me alone. Ever the protective daddy."

"Who is this baby's daddy?" Grace asked innocently as she felt movements inside her mother's stomach. Sam watched Connie visibly stiffen at the question.

"You don't know them, sweetie. They aren't going to be around." She said quietly.

"Do they not want a baby?" Sam could see just how uncomfortable Connie was becoming with her daughter's line of enquiry and stepped in.

"The day your mum told me she was pregnant with you was one of the happiest days of my life, I remember it so clearly." Sam said as he ruffled Grace's hair, Connie smiled gratefully to him as he turned the attention away from the identity of the father.

"It seems so long ago now, that you were in here." Connie said as her hand drew patterns over her swollen abdomen, Grace placing her hand on top of her mother's.

"Tell me more about when you were pregnant with me… you've never told me anything before."

Obliging their daughter Connie and Sam shared with their daughter what they remembered from the time Connie was carrying Grace, omitting the more unpleasant details of Connie shutting Sam out and the multiple traumas that marred the experience.

"The day I responded with 'she's fine' when you asked if the baby was okay I thought you were going to explode with excitement." Connie said directly to Sam, the pair having covered a lot of old ground during their conversations.

"The thought of a little girl was an exciting prospect." He smiled, holding Grace close. "A little princess."

"And we were very blessed with such a lovely little girl." As her mother rubbed her nose, Grace giggled.

"We were indeed. You've always been the priority for both of us Grace. Even if your mum and I don't always see eye to eye."

Grace laughed more heartily now. "Don't worry, I'm used to you two always arguing!"

"We try not to. But your dad is good at making me cross." Connie smirked at Sam, the flirtatious tension between them obvious although not to the 11-year old who sat between them.

The rumblings of Grace's stomach eventually cut off the trios reminiscing. Connie couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the conversations and the animation in Sam's expressions and gestures had given away to Connie his enjoyment of the conversations too.

"Is someone hungry?" Connie said with a smile.

"Yes… can we go out for dinner, as a family?" Grace asked with a hint of apprehension in her voice. Sam looked to Connie, a slight nod of his head to her indicating he was okay with it if she was too. Not wanting to be the one who disappointed her daughter Connie felt she had little choice but to agree and she couldn't deny that they had been getting on exceptionally well that afternoon.

"I think we can manage that. We can all go and freshen up then head out. Your pick of restaurant, squirt." She said kissing her nose before hauling herself from the sofa.

That evening the trio to an outsider they like any other family as they ate at a local Italian restaurant. A happy couple with a beautiful daughter and another on the way. Grace enjoyed herself immensely, it was so rare for her to be able to enjoy being with both her parents together and even Connie and Sam had to admit the evening had not been awful.


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling to her side Grace eyed the image of her brother that sat beside her bed, she was due to return to America the following day with her father, but she didn't want to leave. Sadness had wedged itself in her heart that she would be away from her Mother again. Telling her parents was going to be the hard part. She knew by leaving again her mother's heart would break, and in turn she would break her father's by staying. Why they couldn't manage to live on the same continent she would never understand.

Descending the stairs, she could hear the muffled but angry voices of her parents, she slowed as she reached the bottom, her hand clasping around the banister until she made the final approach to the kitchen. She hated that her parents argued so much, although they tried their best to hide it from her.

"No!" barked Connie, wagging her finger at Sam. "I'm getting bored of having the same conversation with you. Let it drop." As she turned away from him she saw Grace in the door way and gave her a broad smile, her manner immediately changing. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Why were you fighting?" The question was simple, and it elicited a sigh from Connie's mouth.

"Grown up stuff. Don't worry about it. I don't want it to spoil my final day with you before you fly back ho… to America." Connie couldn't bring herself to call America home to Grace, it hurt her deep inside that her daughter could possibly now call it home. She couldn't deny that in the past two weeks with Grace back in her home had been the happiest Connie had felt in a long time.

Grace looked to her mother, a fleeting but weak smile crossed her face as she looked up at her. "That's the thing…" she cast her eyes to the floor, shifting her feet uncomfortably. "I don't want to go back to America. I want to stay here you, mum." She looked up, her eyes flitting between her parents nervously. Connie wore a look of confusion on her face, whilst you could just see hurt on Sam's.

"But what about your life in America? You were so happy."

"But I missed you so much. I didn't realise how much until I was here." The young girl stood and moved towards her mother, "And now I'm going to be a big sister. I want to stay here."

Connie looked up to Sam as she pulled their daughter into her arms, his face giving away his heartbreak at the thought of leaving his daughter behind. "Your father and I will need to talk about it, okay?" she said, planting a soft kiss in her hair as her eyes met Sam's. He simply rolled his eyes at Connie in disdain and left the room.

-x-

The following morning Sam was preparing to return to America. The bitter row that had ensued between him and Connie the night before was still fresh in both their minds. Stepping out onto the decking he wore a remorseful expression on his face as he admired the view of the fields beyond, and of Connie. "Morning… Grace is still sleeping. I think we need to talk before I leave." Connie swallowed and turned towards him with a nod.

"We do." She responded cupping her bump as her baby wriggled furiously inside of her.

"I'm sorry for shouting. I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have. You need to believe me when I tell you I didn't put the idea in her head… I was as shocked as you when she said she wanted to stay." He cautiously nodded.

"I know. I got so upset because I just don't like the thought of her being so far away." Connie shrugged her shoulders at him. "I know that's a ridiculous statement because if she came back with me then you would be that far away from her, but I'd got used to having her about."

"And every moment since you took her away I have missed having her here. At least you get to say goodbye." She said bitterly, the rawness of last summer still evident in her voice.

"I've never apologised for taking her so suddenly. It was wrong, and I am sorry." Connie shook her head letting an audible sigh leave her mouth.

"We could go around in circles like this forever. It's in the past now. We have to both put aside our wants and do what will make Grace happy…" She was cut off from her flow by Sam interrupting.

"And right now, that is staying here with you and… the baby. I'm not going to fight to make her come with me." Connie smiled with relief at his words, the thought of an impending legal fight with him as he'd threatened last night had been playing on her mind. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up on her though. She needs her dad." He finished with firmly. He watched as she nodded to him in acknowledgement before he added, "He'll need his dad too." Sam had seized the opportunity to bring up once more the baby's paternity, wanting her to know he wasn't about to let that drop. Guilt suddenly surged through her body at his words, knowing she was denying him rights to their unborn son.

"He'll be fine." She eventually said, casting her eyes down not wanting to catch his gaze. Sam reached out and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"I know I've kept on whilst I have been here about the baby being mine," She tried to interrupt but he raised his hand to stop her, "Hear me out… if this baby really isn't mine then fine… but the father deserves to know. I had that choice taken away with me with Kieran, and I can never get those years back. That's why I fought so hard with Grace. Promise me you'll tell him?"

Connie's eyes looked up to meet his, tears evidently in her eyes. Something he had said had gotten through to her in a small way, her voice was quiet as she spoke. "I'm not ready to yet… but I will in time." Sam nodded and leant across to rub her arm once more.

"Make sure you do. Right, I'm going to finish sorting my stuff, I need to leave for the airport in a few hours." With that he left Connie stood there and headed back inside.

Once she was sure she was alone she rubbed her bump tenderly and whispered. "I'm not ready to share you with him yet. But that is your daddy you could just hear. He'll love you very much too." The moment was so uncharacteristic of the normal behaviour of the ice queen, but her children were her weakness. As firm as she could be with the rest of the world, the two lives she was responsible for creating caused her heart to melt.

-x-

Later that afternoon Sam placed his suitcase by the front door, in the past few hours he had busied himself formulating a plan regarding his return to America and access to Grace. He turned to see his daughter stood on the stairs. "Promise to ring me every day?" He said firmly to the young girl.

"I promise." She responded, descending the stairs quickly and wrapping her arms around her father. "I'll ring and text every day. I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too squirt" he said ruffling her hair before kissing it gently. He then looked up to where her mother stood. "Take care of her… and yourself."

Connie laughed slightly as she stepped into the hall, "Of course I will. She's my little girl too. Have a safe flight Sam, ring us when you land." It was then she stepped away into the kitchen, giving the pair of them time to say goodbye.

Grace held her arms tightly around her father, squeezing him as if her life depended on it. "Make sure you do as mum says, ring when you land. And from the airport. I'll keep my phone on loud, and mum will too. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, darling. I'll ring you when I get to the airport, and when I land in New York. I won't be gone long though." He smiled gently, "Remember not a word to mum about the plan. Okay?"

"Promise." Grace said with a broad smile, she liked that her father had trusted her with his scheme and knew it was for the best to keep it hidden from her mother for now.

"I better be going. Look after yourself and your mum for me. Make sure she doesn't work too hard." He kissed his daughter and gave her one final hug before he stepped towards the door. Heading onto the drive he got into the taxi that sat waiting for him. Grace stood in the door waving to him until the car disappeared from view. It was then she felt her mother's arm wrap around her shoulders as she stood beside her.

"Just the two of us now, kid."

"Three." Grace corrected as her hand sat on her mother's stomach. Connie laughed heartily as they headed back into the warmth of the house.

-x-

As Sam sat in the back of the taxi he took a sharp intake of breath, he hoped he had made the right decision by deciding to relocate back to Holby. He was returning to America, but only for a couple of weeks to finalise things there before he moved back to the UK for good. He'd reasoned that morning that he could not bare to be parted from Grace by such a distance, and he'd seen something in Connie that morning which made him hold onto the hope that the small life forming in her abdomen was in fact his son.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum... do we really have to go to the hospital today?" Connie smiled sympathetically at her daughter, nodding her head a little.

"I'm sorry darling, they need me to sign off on some forms before I officially hand over the reins. In only a few days you will have me home for an entire year. I give you three weeks before you are begging me to return to work." She laughed a little towards the end of her sentence as the young girl rolled her eyes at her.

"Fine, but I want pizza for dinner as recompense."

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Beauchamp, but I agree to your terms." She smirked and turned her attention to her phone, tapping out a message furiously. Connie was used to her daughter being glued to the device and thought nothing of it stepping away to finish preparing herself for work.

 _Being dragged to the hospital with mum. Will let you know when home. Can't wait to see you. G x_

The door to her bedroom flung open making Grace jump. "Heard of knocking?" she retorted, shooting a glare at her mother, although it was met by an equally as steely one in return.

"I have. But we're running late. Come on. Get your coat." Connie's face turned softer, her cupping her bump which was showed off beautifully in her grey figure hugging dress. A gleeful grin fleeted across Grace's face as she noted how Connie looked. In the weeks since Sam's departure Grace has taken delight in realising that her mother still appeared to have feelings for Sam, feelings she knew were reciprocated on her father's part having spent all those months with him in America. If Connie looked like that when Sam saw her later then he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, the teenager thought to herself.

-x-

The sun was beginning to set by the time Connie and Grace made their way home. Despite the usual boredom of being in the ED with her mother Grace had in fact enjoyed her afternoon. Connie was on more admin duties now she was heavily pregnant which had meant she'd been with Grace for much of the time in the office.

Retrieving her phone from her pocket Grace gave a sideward glance towards Connie upon seeing she had a message. Satisfied her mother was distracted she opened her messaging app.

 _Hello sweetheart. Let me know when you are both home and I will come and surprise your mum. I hope the hospital wasn't too boring for you today. Dad x_

Grace smiled a little before tapping away and pressing send as quickly as she could.

 _We're home. G x_

Her message was short and to the point, she could tell her father all about her day when he turned up on the doorstep. Finally, she clicked her phone shut and twisted fully towards her mother.

"You promised me pizza for dinner."

"I did, and I also recently promised to not break my promises. So, we had best get inside and order it, hadn't we?" Grace beamed, she couldn't disagree with her mother. She hadn't broken a single promise to her recently. It may have only been two weeks, but previously Connie had barely managed to go 48 hours before she had broken promises to her daughter in the past.

Connie had questioned Grace's choice of pizza order that evening, as she had forgone her usual ham and pineapple order for one of pepperoni instead. Grace had insisted she just fancied something different and waltzed off to her bedroom claiming she had homework to do.

Pulling up outside the house Sam reached to the passenger side of his new car and picked up the bouquet of flowers he has bought on his way over. He figured a small piece offering might mellow the blow for Connie about his unexpected return. He also hoped it might be a way into him softening her, so she would be willing to hear him confess his feelings for her. It was true he needed to tell her the burning truth that she consumed his every waking hour, that he could think of only her.

Hearing a knock at the door Connie rose from the kitchen table, calling up the stairs to her daughter. "Grace, the pizza's here. Come down please." Picking up the money from the telephone table she swung open the door.

"Surprise!" Sam said with a broad, almost cocky, grin as the door was opened.

"Sam?" The mixture of shock and surprise were evident in Connie's voice, her face curling into a questioning look. "What are you doing here?" Grace bounded down the stairs, a grin as broad as her father's finding its way on to her face.

"Dad!" she squealed running into his arms, pushing her mother aside in the process. Quickly she was swept up into his arms and lavished with affection.

"I miss you..." He said as he finally placed her back on the ground, looking back to Connie with a wonky smile, "both of you. New York suddenly felt too far away."

"You're back… for good?" Connie questioned, her mind racing overtime as she unconsciously cupped her bump. Her heart fluttered as he nodded. Composing herself she gestured for him to come inside. "Come in, come in… we don't all need to catch a chill standing on the doorstep."

"I'll go and set daddy a place for dinner." Grace said, hurtling off towards the kitchen.

"Take that as your invite to eat with us." Connie let out a long sigh. "You could have called, given me some warning. Shocking a heavily pregnant woman isn't recommended." Her lips formed a fine line at her comment, her mind flashing back to the different kind of shock that had sent her into early labour with Grace.

"Should have thought… sorry. Hope it isn't an awful surprise though." His words were a little uncertain and his body language closed, hoping he hadn't made the wrong call.

"Not at all. Grace is clearly pleased to have you back." And I am she thought to herself but didn't let on. Her own feelings for Sam having heightened once more, although the niggle in the back of her head still told her that he would run again and take both of her children this time. "Come into the sitting room. It is comfier in there." Sam shot her a broad smile and followed her, pleased to have been welcomed into the house without a fight or too much fuss.

The pair slipped into easy conversation, finding plenty to discuss before Grace joined them both. Insisting on joining them on the sofa but pushing herself between the arm and her father meaning he was now sandwiched between the two Beauchamp women, his thigh brushing against Connie's. He was pleased to note that Connie did not recoil at the contact. Hearing another knock at the door Connie stood once more. "Hopefully this time it will be our dinner, not another unexpected visitor." She said as she left the room. Grace gave her dad a big grin as the pair went into the kitchen.

Connie entered with the various boxes and laid them out on the table. Pushing the pepperoni one towards Grace. "Help yourself to whatever you fancy, Sam. There is more than enough here."

"Thanks… mmm my favourite." He said as he swiped a piece of his daughter's pizza and started to eat it. At the comment Connie's eyes shot towards Grace.

"Hold on… you knew he was coming!" Grace's cheeks started to burn redder and redder as she dipped her head to avoid her mother's gaze.

"Guilty." She eventually mumbled, still feeling her mother's stare burning into her soul.

"Don't blame her Connie." Sam said thinking on his feet. "She rang me and when she didn't get the international dialling tone she knew I was in the UK… I told her I wanted to tell you in person I was back. Thought it better that way." Connie was sceptical at his explanation but nodded.

The evening passed them by in a blur, Grace insisting Sam stayed to watch a film with them even though both adults tried to discourage it. As the credits ran Grace declared it was bedtime and disappeared up the stairs after saying a quick goodnight to them both. She had huffed to herself upon realising that her father had used that as an opportunity to leave, having hoped leaving her parents alone might have forced them to admit to the simmering romance that she was convinced was there.

Connie walked Sam to the door, the fingers of her left-hand drawing patterns lazily over her bump as she stood waiting for him to put his jacket on. "You're looking good." He gestured up and down her body. "Pregnancy suits you."

"Oh hush." She laughed, hoping desperately to hide her blushes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Connie. Sleep well." Hesitating for a moment he leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, smiling as he pulled away that she hadn't rebuffed him.

"Good night, Sam." She said placing her hand on his upper arm, letting it linger a little longer than she would normally.

Grace squealed internally as she peered through the banister watching the exchange between her parents. It wasn't a happily ever after, but equally it was not an unmitigated disaster. Spinning on her foot Connie caught sight of Grace, arching her eyebrow at her. "Bed!" she commanded as she headed back to the sofa, replaying the evening in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

In the following weeks Connie had found herself back in a good routine having Grace at home once more. She had now given up work in preparation for the imminent arrival of the baby, which was working perfectly for the Beauchamp girls. Grace was enjoying having her mother around all the time and getting her undivided attention although she knew it wouldn't be this way for much longer, her brother was due in just a few short weeks. Sam and Connie had settled into an easy routine also, managing to give Grace time with them both individually and together. Neither had yet admitted their feelings to the other though. Convinced their infatuations were entirely one sided.

As the rain poured down the window pane laughter filled the household. Grace and Connie were busy painting the nursery ready for the baby's arrival. Connie had allowed Grace to choose the theme for the nursery, and after much deliberation and many hours searching the internet had settled on Peter Pan. As the pair painted the nursery a pale shade of olive green they sang their hearts out to the radio.

Looking up and down at her daughter Connie rolled her eyes. "You've got more paint on you than you have managed to get on the walls."

"Have not!" Grace screeched, turning to face her mother, the green splatters of paint on her face only causing Connie to laugh more.

"Have to!" The older woman said as she leant across to rub off the paint that was on her daughter's nose. Suddenly she found herself gripping her side, crouching with the pain.

"Mum!" Grace said with some alarm as she dropped her roller and rushed to her mother's side. "Are you alright?"

Connie nodded slightly as she caught her breath again. "Yes, fine darling. Just your little brother using my insides for football practise." She straightened herself up, trying to go back to her previous activity. For the remainder of the afternoon Grace kept a watchful eye on her mother.

Hours later as the street lights began to flicker on Connie knew she was no longer simply feeling the twinges of a baby moving inside of her. Having phoned one of her most relied upon baby sitters Connie made her way tentatively back to the sitting room, she hadn't wanted to alert Grace to the fact she was now in labour and she was doing a fine job at hiding it. "Sorry about that darling, I've called Amber, she is going to come and sit with you just whilst I pop out. Charlie called and wanted me to join everyone for a drink before the baby arrives, you don't mind do you?"

"Can't dad come over…" Grace said looking up at her mother, spinning the iPad round for her to see she was facetiming Sam. Despite her initial shock by Sam's return to the UK she had not gotten used to the fact he now lived the other side of Holby.

"Oh, Hi Sam." Connie said through gritted teeth as another contraction took hold, her hand pressing itself into her side as she did. "Yes, if you'd prefer him to be here."

"Hi Connie, you alright? You look a bit pale." Even through a computer screen he could read her like a book.

"Will you come over?" Grace said as she turned the iPad back to herself, a move for which Connie was exceptionally grateful as she clung to the doorway.

"I'll come now… Grace, is your mother okay?" He asked, full of concern.

"Mum's fine, the baby just keeps kicking really hard today. It's not long until he comes. Three weeks mum says." Sam was not convinced like his daughter and he was thankful he was not too far away, so he could go and find out.

Connie moved gingerly around the house gathering her belongings whilst her daughter sat oblivious in the sitting room. Within 15 minutes Sam was hammering on the front door, managing to open it Connie held her bump with her hands as her abdomen tightened once more. Immediately Sam could tell what was going on and instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"How far apart are they?" He asked, holding her upright.

"Between five and six minutes." She replied as the pain subsided. "The midwife wants me in soon though… because I'm a geriatric mother. I mean the cheek of it. I'm paying that woman to insult me."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her comment, but he was met with a glare. "Sorry. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I've got a taxi coming. You stay here with Gracie… I've not told her… I don't want her worrying."

"If you're sure. Let me know if you need anything though, you don't have to be alone."

Connie nodded with a smile before she made her way to the sitting room to find her daughter. She leant down to Grace, kissing her temple. "I'll see you later. Dad will sort your dinner. Love you." Grace turned and hugged her mother tightly.

"Have fun. Love you too." She kissed her mother's cheek before turning her attention back to the television.

Out in the hall once more Connie clasped the bannister bending as another contraction ripped through her body. Her lips pursing to let out a low hum as she tried to breathe through it. Instinctively Sam went to her and began to rub her lower back soothingly. Readjusting her position, she leant into him, grateful for his strength holding her up. "I don't remember it hurting this much." She whimpered through the pain. He smiled sympathetically at her, the marked difference in how she was behaving with him now than how she was when in labour with Grace not escaping his notice.

"You can do this though. You're the strongest woman I know." He said as he continued to massage her back. "You did amazingly when Grace was born. You can do it again."

She managed to straighten herself up as the contraction came to an end, "I don't have much choice in the matter really. Do I?" She said with a little laugh before feeling the pop as her waters gave way. Realising what had just happened Sam yelled for his daughter.

"GRACE! Come here please. We need to take your mother to the hospital." Grace's eyes widened in panic as she emerged from the sitting room and saw the state her mother was in, the pooling of liquid around her feet and the audible gasps leaving her mother's mouth. "The baby is on the way, Grace. I'm going to need you to be really grown up for me whilst we drive to the hospital. Can you do that?"

"I've got a taxi coming, you don't need to take me." Connie protested as pain once again soared through her abdomen.

"Nonsense, I'm taking you." Sam instructed as he guided her towards the door. Grace followed dutifully picking up the bags by the door as she went, she knew they were her mother's hospital bags, they had been packed for a couple of weeks now just in case.

It was a gruelling fifteen hours before Connie delivered a healthy baby boy. She had been alone in the delivery suite as her body had endured the trauma of child birth for a second time, but just outside the door sat the same man who had waited outside as she gave birth the first time. Although this time he was joined by their child.

The tiny baby was the perfect miniature of his father, she could see it immediately as she held the wriggling bundle in her arms. When she leant down to kiss him her heart felt as if it were fit to burst, the love for him consuming her. For a moment she was sadden she didn't have this with Grace, but she put that to the back of her mind, recognising she could not change that now.

"Welcome to the world George Samuel Beauchamp. I promise to always be there for you and to protect you no matter what." The words left her lips as barely an audible whisper as she cradled the tiny bundle in her arms.

Moments later a quiet knock came at the door to her room, a familiar face peeping round. "Can I come in, Mummy?" came a whisper. Connie nodded with a beaming smile welcoming her daughter into the room. Grace tiptoed across the room and peered at the baby cradled in her mother's arms. "He's so tiny!" she said to her mother, Connie nodded with a smile.

"Not as tiny as you were though." As the young girl continued to coo over her brother Connie's attention turned to the man stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"I told you, you could do it." A weak smile crossed her lips at his words, she mouthed her thanks to him. Even though she had not allowed him in the room knowing he was just outside had comforted her greatly throughout her labour. "Congratulations, Connie. I'll wait downstairs, just get someone to call when Grace is ready to go."

Connie looked down at the tiny baby in her arms before looking back up at him, shaking her head gently. She caught his gaze just as he was about to leave the room. "Don't go, Sam…" Tears swelled in her eyes as she held eye contact with him. "Come here and meet your son."


	8. Epilogue

_**I know this has been a long time coming, and I don't think it will quite be what was expected. It has to be said, I hadn't ever thought about what would happen with this fic post the arrival of the baby. So here is a little epilogue to tie things up.**_

 **Epilogue**

The transition to becoming a family wasn't an easy journey for Connie, Sam or their children. Grace had experienced this before and was wary of how quick the bubble would burst this time. However, given time they perfected the rhythm of family life, becoming the perfect unit. Admitting their feelings for one another had been easy when it had come down to it. Sam had poured his heart out in the hours following George's birth, expressing his love and adoration of Connie, apologising for his misdemeanours the summer before and promising to never hurt her again. It had taken Connie only minutes before she too opened her heart, later she blamed her hormones for allowing the love to flood out of her as it did, but she had no regrets. She couldn't regret telling Sam she loved him.

Between them family life became easy. Sam and Connie balanced their careers and raising the children, syncing their shifts to allow each time alone with the children whilst keeping at least one weekend day every week where they were both off to enjoy a family day. Every moment cherished as they carved a life together. Like every couple things weren't always smooth, and on occasion Sam had been exiled to the sofa, but the fire between them is what had always been their thing, nothing is life is ever perfect though. Grace settled into the role of doting big sister like she was made for it, the adoration she had for George melted the hearts of her parents. George in turn adored his big sister, his chocolate brown eyes lighting up when she was near and his face dimpling as he beamed broadly.

Before they knew it, a year had passed, and they were celebrating not only George's first birthday, but a year of being a family too. The day flew by in a flurry of balloons, candles and cake. It was only when quiet descended, on the house, that evening Connie and Sam took time together to reflect on their year together. Connie with her head rested on Sam's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her back. They spoke of their almost perfect year, discussed how although life wasn't always perfect, it was all they ever wanted or needed. They made plans for the future and mapped out their hopes and dreams for their children. It was then in the still of their home that Sam asked for Connie's hand in marriage.

6 months later in the cooling Autumn sunshine they made their vows to one another, with only their children and closest friends and family there to witness it. They didn't want a fanfare, the day was about them, and their family. The joining of hearts for eternity. Neither had ever been happier, and although their journey to the alter was far from perfect, their love and devotion to one another was real.

Fini.


End file.
